What Hurts the Most
by SoKawaii325
Summary: Allen comes back from the first assignment he's ever been alone on. He doesn't look too good either! What'll happen when he refuses to go to the infirmary and Lavi is put in the caretaker position? Find out here. c: Laven! Rated M for language, and possible adult content later on
1. Chapter 1: A Friend in Need

**A/N - Okay, guess what. A new story! What? So soon, you ask? Well it's simple, really. I don't have a life. c: Anyways, this story was a request (Wasn't PM'd to me, but it doesn't matter. :P) courtesy of crownclown25. This person gave me two plots to choose from, but you know. I'm bad at decisions. So I went with the first one. c: So you go ahead and thank crownclown25 if you like the story~!**

**DISCLAIMER - All content and rights go to their respectful owners. I only own and take credit for the story.**

* * *

_~What Hurts the Most~_

_(Chapter 1)_

Thunder boomed, lightning cracked, wind howled, rain poured, trees practically flew out of the ground. Oh yes, this was one of the worst storms the Order had ever faced. Thankfully the building's structure was sturdy enough to endure the harshest of conditions. Even so, over the flashes of lightning, and loud cracks of thunder, everyone was asleep. Everyone was home, minus Allen who was currently on assignment in Italy. Or so everyone _thought_.

_'It hurts... So much... Make it stop, please...'_

The 16 year old boy with snow white hair (That was actually stained red with his own blood) limped through the empty hallways.

_'My room is so far away... Please don't get lost...'_

It seemed like years until he had reached his destination. His door swung open, and then shut as he kicked it with a booted foot and yelped in pain, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. He collapsed on his bed, breathing heavily. His left arm was paralyzed, his right ankle and five fingers twisted, and the side of his neck sliced just deep enough to make him bleed badly, but not enough to kill him or have something touched that shouldn't have been. His entire body ached. He was severely bruised all over his chest and torso. Was he imagining a broken rib? He didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. He was tired and achy. Surely he would feel better with some rest. He didn't need to go to the infirmary. Despite his 'positive' thinking, he couldn't even close his eyes. All he could do was take in quick, yet heavy breaths that seemed to hurt him more and more each second and stare at the blurry wall. Crimson stained bangs pooled around his blank eyes, the once spiky back sticking to the dried blood that was mainly focused around the gash on his neck.

**(The next morning, after the storm had finally died down after three days)**

Lavi sat up and yawned, then stretched, looking outside his window.

_'Ah! The storm finally died down and I can go outside!'_

His usual lopsided grin grew onto his features and he pulled on a clean uniform for the day. Allen had been gone for almost a month now, and he was starting to miss the boy. "Man, Allen needs to hurry back. I'm gettin' bored!" Lenalee happened to walk past him and she giggled. "Aww don't get so down, Lavi! He'll be back before you know it! Wanna help me straighten up his room a bit so he'll feel welcome when he comes... Back.. Lavi why is there so much blood on the floor!?" Lavi looked down to see a large puddle of the thick substance under his feet. "Ew, this is gross!" His eyes followed the little 'trail' and saw the blood stopped outside of Allen's door. Lenalee and Lavi looked at each other wide-eyed before bursting into the room, finding Allen strangely slumped against the wall. His hands were limp at his sides, twisted right leg stretched out, his unscathed leg bended up at the knee, and his head leaning against the wall in a way that made the hair that wasn't sticking to his skin fall back out of his eyes. He was covered in what the two guessed was his own blood and Lenalee let out a loud shriek. **"ALLEN!"** Allen winced at the loud cry and smiled weakly. "Don't... Be so... Loud.. Lena..lee.." The emerald-haired girl, and the emerald-eyed boy ran to his side. "A-Allen, what happened to you!?" "Level.. 4's... I got th-them though..." Lenalee immediately ran out of the room for help, and Lavi stayed by his friend's side. "Lenalee's gonna get help, Allen..! How long have you been like this!?" "Got here... Last night..." He frowned. His friend, who was only a room away, had come home, during a bad monsoon, and he hadn't even noticed. He felt so guilty.. Allen had endured his injuries all night, probably lying awake, and Lavi had been asleep as if nothing mattered and there wasn't a care in the world. It was the next moment that Lenalee and the head Nurse had run in with a few assistants. "Quickly, put him on a stretcher and transport him to the infirm-"

"I'm fine... I don't want... to go.."

"Nonsense, Walker! You need medical attent-"

"I can take care of him." Everyone looked at Lavi in shock. (Yes, even Allen, except his current face of shock looked more like misery)

"Lavi! You can't take care of Allen..! You aren't even trained in advanced medicine!"

"I want Lavi.. To do it.." Allen coughed a bit, which caused him to wince and scrunch up his face. Lenalee and the nurses looked at the pair before hesitantly leaving. A few moments went by in silence, (Except of course Allen's raspy breathing) before Lavi gently wrapped his arms around his friend, picking him up as carefully as possible and set him on the bed. (Which was thoroughly soaked with it's owner's blood.)

_'Poor Allen... He has so much weight on his shoulders... He doesn't deserve this..'_

"I'll be right back, just uh.. Relax as best as you can.."

"Don't have to try.. Very hard.." Lavi smiled lightly before running out of the room. When he returned, his arms were filled with various medical supplies. He set them down on the empty night table that stood by the bed. "Okay, I have to take off your pants, Allen.." Lavi felt a bit uncomfortable with the thought, but knew it had to be done. He tried his best to carefully slide the pants off the smaller body in front of him, noticing his boots were already gone. Allen was now left in his underwear. The first thing the red-head noticed was the swelling in the right ankle. He immediately noted it wasn't broken. Just twisted. He was happy that he was training to become a Bookman, as his sharp vision allowed him to notice small things with just a glance.

_'Okay.. I remember reading in one of those books the other day.. Uh.. Gotta.. Set it! Right? Please be right!'_

His hands were lightly placed around the ankle. Left hand on the foot itself, and right hand on his leg, just above the ankle. "Allen, I gotta set your ankle, okay? On the count of three. 1.." In one swift movement, the ankle was in place and Allen let out a sharp cry.

"O-Ow! What happened... To 2 and 3..?!" Lavi just smirked. "2, 3." The next thing he did was set a small bag of ice over his friend's ankle.

_'Keep the ice on for 20 minutes, then 20 more minutes off.'_

A single emerald eye ran up the battered body, and stopped to rest at the twisted fingers. (Keep in mind there were no such things as pain-killers yet) Only minutes afterwards, the fingers were also back in their place. Meanwhile, in Allen's mind, everything was throbbing. He was limp and panting, and trying his hardest not to let any tears form in his eyes. At least he was able to do that much. Lavi figured Allen wasn't feling too comfortable with so much blood over him. Or maybe he was too numb from pain? Either way, he looked down at the gash around his neck and frowned. "Allen, I'm never going to be able to get all this blood off ya with just a wet rag. You need to take a bath..."

"That's.. Fine." And again, his body was gently held within strong arms and before he realized it, lowered into a porcelain tub of warm water that made him burn so much, he felt as if he would burst into flames, yet the clearer liquid's embrace was gladly accepted and wanted. His eyes were clamped shut once more and his jaws locked together as he felt a wet rag wiping the still drying blood at the gash. "That hurts.. Lavi." "Well it's gonna hurt worse if I leave it like this, idiot. What the hell were you even thinking? Takin' on more than one level 4 by yourself? Why didn't you run and call headquarters for backup?"

"Didn't wanna be... A burden." He was delivered a slap to his bruised face by the same rag that was trying to clean him moments ago. "Allen, you really are stupid. We're in the middle of a war. And your excuse is you don't want to be a 'burden'? What if you didn't make it back? What if you passed out somewhere where nobody could find you and you bled to death? Aside from the fact that right now, we need all the exorcists we can get our hands on, you're part of the family. Did you even stop and think for a moment what would happen to _us_ if we lost you..?" Silence. "Forget it. You'll never see it that way. You're thick-headed." He smiled a bit, but it didn't seem very happy. It looked like he was only doing it for the sake of doing it. "I'm sorry, Lavi."

"...Shut up."

Finally, Allen was no longer covered in blood. His hair was once again as white as snow, the gash around his neck remained just an opened wound, and his ankle and fingers were just swollen. He looked a lot better when Lavi looked closer. Wait. Was he thinking Allen was... Attractive? No way!

_'He's just a friend that needs me right now. After he's all better, we'll go back to the way it's always been.'_

He was unaware he outwardly sighed as he wrapped cotton bandages around the wound. Not to mention, Allen felt better as the pain dulled. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinkin' about stuff. How're you feeling?" "Much better. Thank you.." "Don't mention it! We gotta stick together, right?" A soft 'snip' was heard as the bandage was cut and the open wound was ready to begin it's healing process. "Hey Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"I noticed you haven't moved your left hand at all since you got back. Don't tell me..."

"Oh, no, it's fine.. Just a little numb I guess. I just have to rest for a while and it'll be okay again!" The door burst open, and Lou Fa came running in, (She had finally managed to make it to the science division at headquarters after only a year of knowing Allen) only to be stopped dead in her tracks by her own red face, and her eyes locked on Allen's shirtless form. (He was also still only in boxers, but clean ones now) "W-Walker-kun! I-I came to see if you were okay...!" Her voice almost cracked. Almost. "I'm fine, L-Lou Fa..! But can you get out..!?" She quickly covered her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" And then she was gone. Lavi sweat dropped and slowly turned his head back to Allen who was blushing and looking out the window. (He was embarrassed that Lou Fa had seen him half naked.) "So that.. Happened. Whatever the hell that was. Can you move..?" His blush faded and he nodded, standing very shakily only to fall back on the bed due to his ankle. (It still hurt!) "My ankle still kinda hurts.. But I'm okay. I just want to rest for a bit before heading to the cafeteria. You go ahead, okay?"

"I don't want to leave you here alone-"

"I'll be okay, really!" A chaste sigh was his response as the nineteen-year-old stood and left the room.

_'Does Lavi... Hate me now?'_

**(In the cafeteria with Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda)**

"I patched him all up!" Lavi beamed as if proud of himself, (Surprising, right?) and Lenalee only nodded. "How's he doing?" Kanda, Lenalee, and Allen's 'savior' all sat down after ordering their breakfast. "He says he's fine. Luckily he only had a twisted ankle and fingers, and lots of bruising. He also had a gash on his neck, but it wasn't too bad."

"Che. Idiot should have died."

"Oi! Yuu-chan! Don't be so mean!"

"Kanda! That isn't something to joke around about!" The Japanese man just muttered something that sounded similar to 'Wasn't joking...', but it was ignored and the three ate the remainder of their meal in silence. It was only afterwards that Lavi broke this silence and Kanda had left. "I almost forgot! He also said his left hand was numb. Should he go see Hevlaska to get his Innocence checked?"

"I think he should.. It's better to be safe than sorry!" He nodded in agreement.

It was only moments later that the entire Order practically shook with what resounded through the halls. **"MANAAAA!"**

* * *

**I know what you're thinking.**

_**'SoKawaii325! Whyyyyy!?' DDD:**_

**It's simple. TO KEEP YOU INTERESTED AND WANTING TO READ MORE. *Psychotic evil laughter***

**Lavi: *Sweat drop* You okay there..?**

**Me: OMG LAVI I LOVE YOU. *Glomps***

**Lavi: OI!**

**So like. Review. It'll make me happy. c:**


	2. Chapter 2: Suggestive Comments?

**A/N - Okay, here's a warning. This chapter is EXTREMELY short, and only a filler. Nothing _really _exciting happens, but I just decided to write it so my lovely readers didn't start to miss me! *PFFFF AS IF.* Stfu, I have dreams. Anyways, I probably won't be updating again until I'm let out of school, 'cause I seriously need to pass my classes! DDx But like I said, here's just something for you to feed on while I'm gone. Also, I have slight writer's block at the moment, so if you'd like, you can PM me with ideas on how I can continue with this story. I seriously don't plan this shit out. I just write what comes to my sexy imagination. c: (I really mean it, PM me. I won't read the continuation idea if it's written in a review. I may even delete the review itself.) So, here you go, no more rambling from me, nope nope nope.**

* * *

_What Hurts the Most_

_(Chapter 2)_

_It was only moments later that the entire Order practically shook with what resounded through the halls. "MANAAAA!"_

**~0~0~0~**

Chills ran up both Lavi and Lenalee's spines as they raced towards Allen's room. Before they had the chance to open the door for themselves, Allen had done it, lightly sweating and frowning. His mood instantly changed as he saw his friends. "Ah, Lavi.. Lenalee. Need something?"

"Allen, are you okay!? We heard you scream Ma-... We heard you scream." The boy tilted his head and smiled, looking extremely adorable. "Oh, it was just another nightmare. Don't worry about me!"

"Oh.. Well alright. I'm here for you if you need me. I'm going to give my brother and the others some coffee." She smiled cheerfully and skipped away. Lavi for once, did not push Allen to tell what really happened. "Want me to take you to Hevlaska to get your innocence checked?"

"What for?"

"Because you said your hand was numb. Don't you want to make sure it's okay?" Allen laughed quietly. "It's fine now." His arm lifted and he moved his hand and fingers with ease, as if he had never really lost the feeling in it to begin with. "Can you activate it though...?"

"Now that you mention it... I haven't really tried that. Innocence, activate." As expected, his arm changed into a black figure, resembling the arm that it really was, only the fingers replaced by long talons, seemingly made of the strongest, unbreakable material in existence. It looked in mint condition, no damage done to it whatsoever. "Thank you for your help, Lavi... I could have died if it hadn't been for you..." His bangs covered his face, but it was obvious to the older of the two that Allen was on the verge of tears. "Are you cryin'? It was nothing! That's what friends gotta do! We stick out for each other." The snowy hair was ruffled and slightly turned out of place as the weeping teen looked up at his friend. "But it means a lot to me. I want to pay you back. I'll do anything." The usual, bright smile stretched across his features, a single emerald eye blinking in slight surprise. Within moments, his surprise turned into to something devious, a grin proving this. "Anything~?" A curt and honest nod was his response. "Then let's give Yuu-chan a real good prank."

"You have a death wish, don't you, Lavi."

"You don't know that, Shortstack."

"Allen."

"Whatever. Follow me!" Already, underneath those red tufts of untamed hair, Lavi was forming a brilliant plan. Within moments, the pair rushed into the elder's room, piled with books, papers, (Like Komui's office, only... Neater.) and other clutter that was deemed unimportant as Allen panted, tired from having to run with the limp he already had. "So, does your ankle still hurt?"

"Well I don't think you making me run helped it get any better!"

"Good. Now, wanna hear my brilliant plan~?"

"I would say no if I didn't owe you." His white strands of hair were ruffled again as Lavi looked down on him, as if he were praising a younger brother. Or dog. "So let me fix it for you." Allen was pushed onto the bed and the back of his head met the wall with a hard thump. "Owch!"

"Don't be such a crybaby."

"That hurts, L-Laviii!"

**(Kanda's POV)**

My eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the dimly lit room after hearing a loud thump from the idiot's room next to mine. A muffled, _"That hurts, L-Laviii!"_ was my greeting for the afternoon. Trying hard to ignore it, I shoved my pillow over my head and attempted to be comfortably pulled in to the depths of my subconscious once more. _"What are you doing?! Stop that, no! Not there!"_

_'What the...'_

Muttering softly to myself, I sat up and pressed my ear against the wall.

_'What the hell are the Retarded Rabbit and Shortstack up to this time?'_

_"That feels better... Can you do it a little harder?"_ Shortstack's voice. I silently prayed that they were not doing what I was beginning to think they were doing. After a few moments, I began to hear something only mine and Marie's ears could have ever hoped to hear. A very quiet moan. I quickly snatched Mugen off it's resting place and stormed out of my room, stopping directly in front of the door next to it. _"Lavi... O-Ow! It hurts again! Seriously, stop! Oh my... I'm seriously going to-!"_ That was enough for me. The door was sliced to bits and I grit my teeth in anger. "Stop this! It's completely unacceptable, not to mention disgust-" A pair of steely gray eyes and a single emerald orb were locked onto me. "He actually fell for it!" The two cracked up. They weren't doing what I thought they were at all. It was just the Retarded Rabbit massaging Shortstack's damaged ankle in a manner that made Allen unknowingly say suggestive things. **"THAT'S IT. I'M GOING TO SLICE BOTH OF YOU TO BITS!"**

* * *

**Just in case you wanted to know:**

**_"Lavi... O-Ow! It hurts again! Seriously, stop! Oh my... I'm seriously going to-!" _was cut off as Kanda stormed into the room. What Allen was going to say in reality was:**

_**"Lavi... O-Ow! It hurts again! Seriously, stop! Oh my... I'm seriously going to kick you in the face!" **_**But like I said, moment ruined, courtesy of Kanda. c:**

**Kanda: Not my fault. You probably would have killed them if they were doing what I thought they were, too.**

**Me: Hehehehehehe, actually, that's where you're mistaken~ I would've pulled out sooooo many cameras.**

**Lavi and Allen: *Snicker***

**Kanda: Che. *Storms off like the grumpy samurai he is***

**Me: Review n' stuff! c: It'll make me happy.**


	3. Lost my Motives Dx

**_Hey guys, so... Some shit happened, you know. I've been busy with some personal stuff, and then I completely lost track of the story, and even after re-reading it to myself aloud, I just don't see it going anywhere, and I don't want to completely kill my brain cells trying to come up with some way to keep it going, and have it just turn into some stupid filler that nobody likes and/or wants to read... So, this is just a notice, that I don't plan on finishing this story at the current time, and I already have a new one planned out, so not all is lost!_**

**_~Stay tuned, folks. c:_**


End file.
